


Repartir de zéro

by Merrilin



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrilin/pseuds/Merrilin
Summary: Quinn Fabray, capitaines des cheerleader, présidente du club d'abstinence et grande fierté de ses parents, change brusquement de comportement et d'apparence.Comment expliquer ce changement ?S'agit-il d'un simple crise d'ado?Où cela est-il beaucoup plus profond?Et surtout, est-ce que ce changement est en lien avec sa relation ambiguë avec une petite brune nommée Rachel Berry ?
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis très content de vous présenter ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Bonne conférence!**

* * *

Quinn Fabray, la tête haute, pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée William McKinley.

Son air de Reines des Glaces sur le visage, la foule d'étudiants se sépare en deux à son arrivée. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé depuis son arrivée au lycée. En effet l'ancienne pom-pom girl avec ses cheveux roses, ses piercings et son blouson de cuir, en était presque méconnaissable.

**2 mois plutôt dans un bar de Lima**

Affalée sur un tabouret Quinn était plongée dans ses pensées.

Comment avez-t-elle pu perdre à ce point le contrôle de sa vie?

Comment était-t-elle passé de cheerleader crainte et respectée à une adolescente enceinte et infidèle

Une main sur son épaule la sortie de ses pensées.

\- Je peux te payer un verre?

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait devant elle. Avec ses cheveux bruns mi-longs parsemés de quelques mèches bleues, son blouson de cuir et son jean troué, Quinn la trouva magnifique.

\- Euh ouais

L'inconnue interpella le barman, commanda 2 bières et reporta son attention sur Quinn.

\- Je m'appelle Julianne et toi?

\- Quinn

\- Alors Quinn, pourquoi une jolie fille comme toi à le besoin de se saouler dans un bar miteux?

Elle la regarda et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle lui raconta ses malheurs.

A la fin du récit de la blonde Julianne la regarda longuement avant de sourire.

\- Je pense que tu as besoin de changement. T'as passé toute ta vie à jouer à la petite fille parfaite, maintenant tu dois lâcher prise et t'éclater.

Julianne bu la fin de sa bière et se leva.

\- Je dois y aller, si tu décides de t'amuser tu peux venir me trouver ici, dit la brune en s'approchant de la jeune fille devant elle.

Et avant que Quinn ait le temps de réagir, les lèvres de Julianne s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

Quinn, déboussolée, sortie du bar en repensant aux paroles de la belle brune.

Ses jambes la guidèrent dans un supermarché puis jusqu'à chez elle.

Quelques jours plus tard

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain de Santana, une boîte de décoloration dans une main et une brosse dans l'autre, Quinn hésitait.

\- Allez décide toi, tu vas pas y passer la nuit! Râla Santana.

Quinn souffla un coup et ouvrit la petite boîte en carton.

Elle était prête, elle avait besoin de changement pour se sentir elle même.

**Retour au présent**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Quinn qui venait d'entrer dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Les membres du Glee Club étaient certainement les plus choqués de ce changement. Tous se demandaient quelle était la cause de ce changement chez leur amie.

Quand la sonnerie retentit tous les élèves se dispersèrent. Enfin, tous, seul une petite brune n'avait pas bougé et était toujours sous le choc.

Rachel Berry ne comprenais pas pourquoi la vue de Quinn est perturbée à ce point. 

* * *

**Et voilà terminé pour le premier chapitre.**

**Il était assez court mais il fait office d'introduction, les autres seront normalement plus longs.**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis!**

**À la prochaine!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien! Voilà le chapitre 2**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'heure du Glee Club était enfin arrivée, c'était le moment que Rachel préférait, elle pouvait enfin être elle même et exprimée son talent.

Cependant aujourd'hui elle avait une saveur différente. Leur défaite aux Nationales et l'absence de Quinn se ressentir.

\- Bon les jeunes, dit M. Schuester en tapant dans ses mains. Cette année nous devons nous dépasser tout en nous faisait plaisir, ça doit être notre moteur pour les Nationales. L'année dernière, notre envie et notre passion ne se sont pas faites assez ressentir et ça explique notre défaite.

De plus avec le départ de Quinn nous devons recruter du monde!

\- Mais Monsieur, dit Rachel en se levant de sa chaise. On ne devrait pas plutôt essayer de faire revenir Quinn? Elle a une très belle voix c'est un atout pour le Glee Club.

\- Calme tes ardeurs le Hobbit, Quinn ne reviendra pas, intervint Santana.

Will représailles sans s'attarder sur la remarque de Santana

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Rachel mais il faut aussi essayer de recruter de nouveaux membres.

Et c'est pourquoi je suis fier de vous présenter: les pianos violettes!

Silence dans l'assistance.

Il était visiblement le seul à être enthousiaste.

M. Schuester ne se laissa pas décourager par ce silence et expliqua son idée:

\- Grâce aux moyens donnés par Sugar nous avons pu racheter quelques pianos et les peindre en violet.

Le but est d'en mettre un peu partout dans le lycée afin de donner envie aux élèves de jouer où chanter un morceau.

Et vous êtes bien évidemment invités à chanter quelques morceaux pour attirer du monde!

Les yeux de Kurt et Rachel s'illuminèrent à ses dernières paroles! Ils avaient déjà des idées!

Kurt se leva le premier en entraînant Blaine à sa suite.

\- Rachel! S'exclama-t-il, on devrait chanter "Popular" de Wicked comme lors de notre rencontre pour montrer aux élèves que les Glee Club n'est pas un endroit pour les loosers bien au contraire!

Rachel s'avança vers son ami visiblement excité par son idée. Elle en oublia momentanément Quinn.

/\

La jeune fille glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres d'une main et l'alluma de l'autre, elle rangea son briquet dans sa poche et soupira longuement.

C'était l'heure du Glee Club normalement mais cette année Quinn avait décidé de ne pas y retourner. Elle était pourtant plus à un moment, elle s'était sentie acceptée dans ce groupe et même si elle s'était moquer lors de sa première année elle avait fini par apprécier les News Directions.

Mais malgré ça, elle ne se sentait pas d'y retourner et de faire face aux questions de ses amis. Alors à la place elle avait rejoint les Skanks et elle passait son temps libre à fumer sous les gradins avec elles. C'était certainement pas l'activité la plus productive ni la plus ingénieuse mais au moins elle ne jouait plus le rôle de la petite fille modèle.

De plus quand elle avait décidé de traîner avec les Skanks, Sheila, Ronnie et Mack ne lui ont pas posé de questions et ce fut un soulagement pour Quinn.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, les Skanks s'en allèrent pour acheter des cigarettes, accordant ainsi Quinn seule.

Santana et Britanny rejoignèrent rapidement l'ancienne blonde. Quinn n'étant plus membre des cheerleaders ni du Glee Club, elles se voyaient moins qu'avant mais cela n'avait pas entachés leur amitié.

\- Alors le Glee Club? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses après les avoir saluées.

\- Comme d'habit, Berry chante trop fort, Porcelaine à toujours une voix trop aigu, et Pot-de-Gel nous à rejoint.

\- Sanny arrête de râler! Ça fait une licorne en plus c'est super!

\- C'est des marques d'affections tu sais bien, enfin sauf pour le Berry.

Quinn et Britanny échangèrent un regard complice sachant très bien que, malgré ses dires, leur amie appréciait les membres du Glee Club. Même Rachel.

\- D'ailleurs elle a bondi quand Schuester à suggérer qu'on devait recruter des nouveaux membres. Elle te trouve irremplaçable, ça serait mignon si on parlait pas de Berry.

Les deux cheerleaders continuent de raconter à Quinn mâtiné mais cette dernière ne les écoutait plus vraiment. Elle pensait à la dernière phrase de Santana. Rachel était donc affectée par son départ. Quinn avait pensé que la petite brune ne se serait pas préoccupée de son absence bien trop contente d'avoir Finn pour elle seule, elle s'était bien trompée. Et cette nouvelle la réjouissait.

/\

A l'heure du déjeuner les couloirs étaient désert et Rachel courrait à son casier afin d'arriver à l'heure à la cafétéria et évité les remontrances de Kurt.

Quand elle referma son casier elle entendit une belle mélodie de piano qu'elle reconnaît dès les premières notes: "I Feel Pretty / Unpretty".

Rachel essaya de trouver la provenance de la musique pour en connaître l'auteur.

Elle s'approcha lentement et dans un couloir perpendiculaire à l'auditorium. Elle aperçoit une silhouette de dos qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Assise derrière un des pianos violets, Quinn jouait. Ses longs doigts fins s'activait sur les touches du piano.

Rachel était captivée par ce spectacle et elle écouta la punk jouée pendant de longues minutes.

* * *

**_Voilà c'est fini!_ **

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus._ _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._ **

**À _la prochaine!_**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Rachel! On est là ! Dit Kurt en levant la main.

Je m'assoie à leur table où se trouve Kurt, Tina, Blaine et Artie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais tu t'es perdue en chemin? Râle Kurt en me tendant un plateau.

\- Non non j'ai simplement eu du mal à ouvrir mon casier.

Il ne répond rien mais il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Je n'ose pas tellement lui parler de Quinn, j'ai un peu peur qu'il la voit toujours comme la cheerleader froide et distante alors qu'elle a changé. Surtout maintenant.

J'ai très envie d'aller lui parler, pour la convaincre de retourner au Glee Club mais je dois bien avouer que ces nouvelles fréquentations ne me rassure pas.

J'écoute distraitement leur conversation et mange le reste de mon repas en silence.

/\

Les élèves s'installent bruyamment dans la salle du cours de littérature tandis que la professeur est occupé à écrire au tableau.

Je suis installée au fond de la classe et j'observe les autres élèves en silence. Rachel arrive et me jette un coup d'oeil avant d'aller s'assoir à côté de Kurt quelques rangs devant.

Notre professeur de Littérature, Mme. Capaldi, se retourne et prend finalement la parole.

\- Vous allez devoir préparer des exposés par groupe de deux sur un des sujets que j'ai noté aux tableaux.

Je fais faire passer une feuille et vous allez chacun indiquer sur quel sujet vous souhaitez travailler.

Je soupire un coup avant de porter mon attention sur les sujets figurant au tableau. Je n'aime pas les travaux en groupes, je me retrouve toujours avec des incapables qui font rien du tout. J'espère tombé avec un binôme intéressé surtout pour un exposé dans ma matière préférée.

Quand la feuille arrive jusqu'à moi j'y inscrit mon nom ainsi que mon sujet, celui sur la littérature française.

Après un temps que je trouve incroyablement long, Mme. Capaldi inscrit les binômes au tableau.

"Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray : Littérature Française".

Je souris en voyant nos noms inscrits au tableau, finalement cette exposé s'annonce plus intéressant que prévu !

/\

Mon dieu je vais devoir faire un exposé avec Quinn!

Il y a encore quelques mois on en était réduite aux slushies et aux insultes et maintenant on va travailler ensemble.

Nous ne sommes pas vraiment de grande amies et elle m'appelle encore Berry, mais notre relation à quand même beaucoup évoluée.

Notre rivalité pour savoir qui aura Finn n'est plus au goût du jour, maintenant je sors avec lui et Quinn n'est plus intéressée par lui, elle lui a même dit.

Totalement perdue dans mes pensées je n'entends pas la sonnerie retentir et c'est Kurt qui me ramène à la réalité.

Quand j'ai finis de rassembler mes affaires je constate que Quinn est déjà parti, moi qui voulais discuter de l'exposé avec elle je vais devoir attendre la fin de la journée.

/\

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui me fait face : 16h55, la séance du Glee Club devrait bientôt prendre fin.

Je range mon roman d'Arthur Conan Doyle dans mon sac et je sors de la bibliothèque.

J'ai décidé d'attendre Rachel pour qu'on puisse s'organiser pour l'exposé. J'aime bien m'organiser à l'avance.

Et j'avoue que j'ai aussi envie de la croiser, je l'apprécie plus que je n'ose l'avouer.

J'appréhende un peu, oui Quinn Fabray appréhende de discuter avec Rachel Berry ça semble surréaliste, mais on n'a pas discuter depuis la rentrée et c'est la première fois que je me retrouve face à elle avec mon nouveau look.

La sonnerie retentit quand j'arrive devant la salle du Glee Club.

Mes anciens camarades sortent par petits groupes de la salle.

Kurt et Blaine sortent main dans la main, je leur lance un petit sourire et ils me répondent avec un signe de la main et un sourire franc. J'ai toujours admiré Kurt pour son courage et sa force mais nous n'avons jamais été très proche.

Rachel sort enfin de la salle, au bras de Finn.

Ils s'approchent de moi et Rachel m'offre un sourire amicale.

\- Bonjour Quinn! Tu es là pour parler de l'exposé ?

\- Salut Berry, oui je me suis dit qu'on pouvait en discuter après le Glee Club mais tu as peut-être d'autres projet. Dis-je en regardant Finn.

\- Oh non t'inquiètes pas Finn a un entraînement !

\- Oui je vais y aller d'ailleurs. A plus tard Rachel.

Il prend Rachel par la taille et dépose rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je détourne le regard mal à l'aise devant cette vision.

Rachel se tourne vers moi après le départ de Finn.

\- Alors tu as déjà des idées pour l'exposé ?

\- Quelques unes oui j'aime bien la littérature française donc j'ai déjà quelques pistes et toi?

\- Un de mes papas à fait une partie de ses études en France donc il m'a un peu initié.

\- Oh c'est une bonne nouvelle ça il doit avoir quelques ouvrages du coup non?

\- Oui un peu je pourrais lui demander pour qu'on jette un oeil à sa bibliothèque.

Rachel regarde un instant l'heure puis me lance un regard ennuyé.

\- Je suis désolé Quinn mais je vais devoir y aller on va au cinéma avec mes papas !

Je peux te laisser mon numéro ? Ça sera plus facile pour s'organiser.

\- Oui bien sûr pas de problème.

Elle me lance un sourire et attrape un petit bout de papier dans son sac. Elle y griffonne son numéro avant de me le tendre avec son habituelle sourire.

\- On se tient au courant bientôt alors. Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter un peu avec toi, ça fait longtemps. A bientôt Quinn!

\- Pas de soucis, c'était cool! A plus Berry.

Rachel me fait un petit signe de main en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

Je quitte à mon tour le lycée et m'allume une cigarette en m'adossant à ma moto.

Ça me fait toujours bizarre de discuter comme ça avec Berry, on a été en conflit pendant tellement de temps pour des futilités. J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'elle veuille à ce point être amie avec moi après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Nos relations ne sont pas parfaite et j'ai encore du mal à l'appeler par son prénom. J'ai vraiment été une garce avec elle car je tenais à ma réputation et Finn était important pour mon image.

Ça semble ironique maintenant surtout avec mon nouveau look et mes nouvelles fréquentations.

Je sort mon téléphone et écrit un cours message tout en finissant ma cigarette.

/\

A peine installé au cinéma mon téléphone bipe pour m'indiquer que je viens de recevoir un message.

"On pourrait parler de l'exposé au tour d'un café au BreadstiX dans la semaine, ça te dit ? -Quinn"

Son message me fait sourire et je m'empresse d'écrire une réponse favorable.

Quand le film commence j'ai toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà c'est finit !**

**J'espère que ça va vous avez aimé!**

**Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, nous voici au chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Je vous en prie entrez, dis Mme. Pillsbury en serrant la main de Rachel et Kurt.

A peine assise à son bureau elle prend dans ses mains une généreuse dose de gel hydroalcoolique et les frotte consciencieusement pendant de longues minutes.  
Rachel et Kurt échangent un regard perplexe et lui sourient par politesse.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau de si bonne heure ?

\- On a décidé d'intégrer la Juillard Shcool l'année prochaine et on aimerait vos conseils! Explique Rachel la voix remplie d'excitation.

\- C'est un beau projet, Juillard est une excellente école ! Dans quel parcours vous aimeriez entrer?

\- La section d'art dramatique ! Répond Kurt enthousiasmé.

Mme. Pillsbury affiche un petit sourire gêné.

\- Oh, mais Juillard ne possède pas de section d'art dramatique. En revanche je peux vous en conseillez d'excellentes écoles en Ohio.

\- Non pas en Ohio! New York c'est notre rêve on veut étudier là bas! S'exclame Rachel.

Mme. Pillsbury se lève alors de son bureau et va prendre un prospectus dans la grande bibliothèque en bois situé derrière elle.  
Elle se rassied et tend à Kurt et Rachelun petit papier nommé "New York Academy for Dramatic Arts".

\- Je pense que j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! La NYADA est une école très réputée. Peu d'élèves ont la chance d'y entrer mais l'enseignement est ecellent!

Devant le sourire de Kurt et Rachel, Mme. Pillsbury continua sa présentation de la NYADA avec enthousiasme.

/\

En sortant du bureau de Mme. Pillsbury je me suis élancé vers Finn qui m'attendait pas loin.

\- Finn! J'ai une grande nouvelle !

\- Hey Rach'!

Il me prit dans ses grands bras m'assurant et m'embrassa longuement. Ça me fait du bien de le retrouver, après toute ses années à être considéré comme la plus grande looseuse de Mc Kinley je suis enfin heureuse avec lui.  
Finn me pris la main et on alla s'installé dans un parc à proximité du lycée pour manger.

Une fois installé, Finn sortit les sandwichs qu'il avait préparé.

\- Tiens Rach je t'en ai fait un sans viande.

\- Oh c'est gentil Finn, par contre tu sais que je ne mange pas de fromage ?

\- Oh pardon... J'ai oublié.

\- C'est pas grave t'inquiète, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

Finn oublie souvent que je suis végétalienne ce qui donne parfois lieu à quelques disputes dans notre couple. Je suis contente qu'il ai au moins pensé à ne pas me mettre de jambon.

\- Alors c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle ?

\- Avec Kurt on avait un rendez-vous chez Mme. Pillsbury pour parler un peu de nos projets d'avenir et elle nous a parlé de la New York Academy for Dramatic Arts!

Je continue à lui expliquer ce que la conseillère d'orientation nous a expliqué et raconte ma vie rêvé à New York, la colocation avec Kurt, les cours passionnant, mon envie de gagner un Tony Award!  
Je sais que j'ai tendance à très vite m'emporter quand je parle de mon avenir mais vivre à New York c'est mon plus grand rêve.

\- Hey Finn tu m'écoutes? Dis-je en remarquant son air perdu.

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste que je pensais qu'on allé discuter de nos projets ensemble.

\- Bah justement Finn je t'en parles là.

\- Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire, ton projet et tout tracé j'ai l'impression que tu veux pas le changer ou m'inclure dedans.

\- Le modifier? Mais Finn New York c'est mon rêve!

Il se lève brusquement et commence à élever la voix.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je deviens moi dans tout ça? Mon projet de monter une entreprise de nettoyage de piscine avec Puck qu'est-ce que tu en fais hein? Tu t'en fous, comme d'habitude t'es égoïste!

\- Mais t'es injuste de me dire ça! Tu peux monter ton entreprise ici et moi je peux aller à la NYADA. ET c'est pas incompatible avec notre couple. Dis-je me levant à mon tour.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais rester avec moi, que j'étais plus important que New York! Tu peux très bien faire une école d'art dramatique ici en Ohio après tout!

\- Je te l'ai jamais caché, je t'aime mais je veux aller à New York!

\- Mais pourquoi t'es obsédée par cette ville? En plus tu l'as dis toi même c'est compliqué d'y entrer!

\- Alors c'es ça? Tu crois pas en moi en fait?

Sur ces mots je prends mes affaires et retourne vers le lycée les larmes au yeux

\- Attends Rach c'est pas ça! Reviens s'il te plaît je suis désolé!

/\

Quand Rachel m'a appelé en pleurant j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'elle s'était disputé avec Finn. C'est loin d'être la première fois que ça arrive. Mais aujourd'hui il a fait fort, il en doit sans doute pas vraiment le penser mais il a vraiment blessé Rachel.

Après avoir discuté pendant un long moment Rachel finit par se calmer et arrêter de pleurer.

\- Merci Kurt, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est normal Rach mais c'est surtout avec Finn que tu devrais parler.

\- Oui je sais, on a toujours du mal à aborder les sujets sérieux.

Elle s'interrompt pour répondre à un sms.

\- Tiens c'est Finn qui vient pour s'excuser?

\- Non non c'est Quinn

\- Quinn?! Toi Rachel Berry tu discutes avec Quinn Fabray? Mais depuis quand? Et tu m'a rien dis en plus, tu préfères te plaindre de mon idiot de frère alors qu'on pourrait parler de Quinn Fabray?!

\- Calme toi Kurt! Dit-elle en rigolant. Je ne discutes pas vraiment avec Quinn on doit simplement faire un exposé ensemble et on a échangé nos numéros pour que ce soit plus pratique c'est tout.

Je l'assène de milliers de questions sur Quinn.  
Leur relation à toujours été chaotique et là elles font devoir travailler ensemble! Je me dois de tout savoir!

Rachel est coupé dans son récit par la sonnerie et nous quittons les gradins du stade pour nous rendre en cours de maths.

/\

\- T'as pas une clope Ronnie? Demande Sheila.

Ronnie lui passe une clope et m'en file une au passage.  
Oui je sais la cigarette c'est nocif mais ça me permet de faire une pause quand mes pensées vont dans tous les sens.

En fumant ma cigarette, je constate parfois avec amusement à quelle point j'ai changé ces derniers temps. Mon look mes fréquentations, mes projets d'avenir.  
Je ne suis plus obsédé par ma réputation comme je l'étais avant. Sortir avec Finn ne m'intéresse absolument plus, je n'ai jamais éprouvé de sentiments pour lui. Ni pour Puck ou Sam d'ailleurs, c'était uniquement pour aller avec mon image de "Reine de McKinley". En revanche je suis ravie d'avoir conservé mon image de "Reine des Glaces", la foule se sépare toujours devant mon passage et, même si ce n'est plus pour les mêmes raisons, c'est mon plaisir personnel.

Au milieu de ce flot de pensée, l'image de Rachel me vient en tête. On doit s'organiser pour notre exposé. Ça me fait encore bizarre de me dire qu'on va travailler ensemble. Notre relation s'améliore mais on part quand même de loin.  
J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi je l'ai harcelé pendant des années, c'était ridicule de ma part.  
Je pense que j'étais jalouse de sa vie qui semblait parfaite.  
Jalouse aussi parce que Finn la regardait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec moi.  
Et surtout en colère contre tous ces sentiments confus qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Ces sentiments que je me devais de combattre pour être la parfaite petit fille que mon père avait élevé.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4!**

**J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et je suis plutôt content de moi donc j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié!**

**A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voilà le chapitre 5.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un mercredi d'octobre, 15h**

Après sa dispute avec Finn, Rachel n'avais pas vraiment eu l'envie d'avancer dans leur exposé. Elle avait repoussé son rendez-vous avec Quinn jusqu'à ce que la situation avec Finn s'arrange. 

En plus de l'espace restaurant le BreadstiX avait aménagé une cafétéria où beaucoup d'étudiants venait se retrouver pour boire un café. C'est dans cet espace que Rachel attendait Quinn.   
La petite brune portait une jupe rouge et un pull bleu marine. Elle avait camouflé son collier en or avec le nom de Finn sous son pull car elle jugeait que ce n'était pas de très bon goût de le porter devant Quinn.

Vêtue d'un jean troué noir d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir ainsi qu'un blouson en cuir, Quinn poussa la porte du BreadstiX.   
Un collier en argent et quelques bagues complétaient la tenue de la jeune femme.

/\

A peine installé devant Rachel, une magnifique serveuse à la peau mate viens prendre notre commande.   
Quand on nous signale que nos cafés sont prêts, Rachel se lève pour aller les chercher.

Elle se rassoit avec nos 2 boissons, je lui souris en guise de remerciement.   
Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de sa jupe qui remonte sur ses cuisses lorsqu'elle croise les jambes.   
Quand je relève la tête en sortant de ma contemplation je vois les joues de Rachel prendre une teinte rosée.   
_Merde! Elle a compris que je la regardais. Putain Quinn ressaisis-toi!_

\- Hum donc tu as déjà quelques idées ?

\- Oui j'ai fait une liste de quelques auteurs que j'aime bien.

Rachel étudie attentivement mes notes. Elle relève la tête et me regarde en souriant.

\- Waa tu as déjà bien avancé! C'est super ça! Moi aussi j'ai noté quelques idées et j'ai demandé des conseils à un de mes papas, Leroy, car il s'y connait en littérature française. 

On a continué à travailler tout l'après-midi. On a bien avancé et je dois bien reconnaître que c'était agréable de travailler avec quelqu'un. Surtout avec Rachel. 

/\

En sortant du BreadstiX vers 18h le ciel commence doucement à s'assombrir et le temps à se rafraîchir.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ? Dit Quinn en se dirigeant vers une moto garé devant le café.

\- Euh t'avais pas une voiture ? En plus ça peut être dangereux les trajets en moto surtout sans protection.

\- Si mais je l'ai revendu pour acheter une moto. En plus relax, je suis très prudente. Elle me tend un casque en souriant. Alors, tu montes?

J'hésite quelques instants mais le petit sourire en coin de Quinn finit par me convaincre.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi s'est déroulé assez rapidement. C'était la première fois que je faisais de la moto et je dois reconnaître que c'était assez agréable.

Arrivé devant chez moi, Quinn coupe le moteur et s'adosse à sa moto. Je lui rends son casque.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené c'est vraiment sympa. Tu veux rentrer boire un thé? 

Je rougis en réalisant ce que je viens de lui demander. On est pas vraiment amies c'est peut-être un peu étrange comme proposition.   
Elle me souris.

\- Non c'est gentil je préfère rentrer. Ma sœur est à la maison et j'ai envie de profiter d'elle. Passe le bonjour à tes papas.

Elle remet son casque et enfourche sa moto. Après un signe de la main, elle démarre rapidement.

En rentrant je trouve mes papas dans le salon entrain de discuter.

\- Ça va ma chérie ? Vous avez bien travaillé? Demande Papa H. 

\- Oui ça va, on a bien avancé. Quinn vous passe le bonjour d'ailleurs.

Ils me sourient puis reprennent leur conversation.

Je monte dans ma chambre et je m'aperçois que Finn m'a envoyé un message.   
Il s'est excusé depuis la dernière fois, ça va mieux entre nous mais c'est vraiment plus comme avant.   
Je l'aime toujours évidemment mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me soutient pas dans mon projet d'avenir.

Je soupire en m'allongeant sur mon lit. J'ai vraiment réussi à me caser le morale rien qu'en pensant à Finn.   
Je décide d'appeler Kurt pour lui raconter mon après-midi avec Quinn et ce qu'il se passe avec Finn. Il est toujours bon conseil. 

/\

Je pousse lentement la lourde porte d'une église de Lima. C'est une petite église un peu excentré par rapport au centre. Le trajet depuis chez moi est plus long, mais je m'y sens vraiment bien.   
Il y a personne, comme d'habitude, c'est aussi pour ça que j'aime cet endroit.   
Je m'avance lentement le long de la nef en appréciant l'architecture de l'église comme si c'était la première fois que j'y entrais.   
Le bruit de mes pas trouble le silence jusqu'à ce que je m'installe sur un des bancs. 

Mon regard s'attarde sur magnifiques vitraux et le reflet qu'ils projettent dans l'église tandis que je laisse mon esprit divaguer. 

En changeant de look je me suis détourné des idées conservatrices de mon père mais je ne me suis pas détourné de la religion, je suis toujours croyante.   
Je vais à l'église moins souvent qu'avant, j'y vais surtout quand je suis perturbé et que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Le lieu m'apaise. 

Ma séance de travail avec Rachel m'a perturbé.   
J'ai longtemps espéré que le trouble que je ressentais finirai par disparaître mais je suis forcé de reconnaître que ce n'est pas le cas.   
Face à ce trouble j'ai eu plusieurs réaction. Au départ j'étais dans le déni et je pensais être jalouse de l'attention que Finn portait à Rachel. Puis j'ai finis par m'en prendre à Rachel, j'étais en colère qu'elle me fasse ressentir de tels sentiments.   
Maintenant ça va mieux mais je n'accepte pas totalement ce que je ressens et quand je suis perdue je me réfugie à l'église. 

Je soupire longuement avant de dire à voix haute : 

\- J'ai des sentiments pour Rachel Berry. 

Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je fais de cette information maintenant! Je sais bien que ça sera jamais réciproque faut pas se leurrer quelle personne saine d'esprit sortirait avec la personne qui l'a humilié? La réponse est simple : absolument personne.   
C'est déjà un miracle que Rachel ne me déteste pas et veuille être mon amie faut pas en demander trop non plus. 

Et si c'était réciproque? Et si elle voulait être mon amie parce qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de moi?   
_Non tu dérailles Quinn. Soit réaliste un peu._

Je peux pas garder ça pour moi. J'ai besoin de conseil.   
Je sors de l'église et appelle Santana. 

Elle décroche après quelques sonneries. 

\- Ouais? 

\- Je te déranges? Je peux passer? 

\- Non tu peux venir, y a Britt par contre. 

\- Pas de problèmes, je suis là dans 10min. 

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et j'enfourche ma moto. 

/\

Quinn est maintenant dans la chambre de Santana assise en tailleur sur le sol. Elle était là depuis quelques minutes mais elle avait encore rien dit. L'avouer à quelqu'un d'autres qu'à elle-même rendais la chose tellement réelle. Et ça lui faisait un peu peur. 

\- J'aime Rachel. Finit-elle par dire en levant la tête vers ses deux amies assisent sur le lit. 

\- Wanky! Répondit automatiquement Santana avec un sourire. Non sérieux c'est censé être un scoop? 

\- Attends tu veux dire que tu le savais? Répond Quinn estomaqué. 

\- J'en étais pas sûre mais je m'en doutais un peu. Depuis le début tu fais une fixation sur Berry, au début je pensais que c'était à cause de Finn mais après je me suis bien dis qu'il y avait autre chose. 

\- Moi aussi je m'en doutais, intervient Brittany. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu témoignais beaucoup plus d'intérêt pour Rachel que tu ne le faisais pour n'importe qui d'autres. Et puis c'est cool ça veut dire que toi aussi t'es une licorne! 

Santana et Quinn rigolent à la remarque de la jeune fille puis reprennent leur conversation. 

Quinn est soulagé, ce qu'elle pensait être une importante révélation est en réalité assez anecdotique pour ses amies. Elle sait que Santana et Brittany sont là pour elle. Cette prise de conscience à tout de même du bon. 

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**

**Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années!**

**A la prochaine.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Avant toute chose je vous souhaite une bonne année 2021!**

**Voici le chapitre 6.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Allongée sur mon lit, de la musique dans les oreilles, je réfléchis. Je pense à Rachel. Depuis que j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour elle je suis perturbée. 

Je suis sortie avec plusieurs garçons : Finn, Puck et Sam. Mais je ne les ai jamais réellement aimés.   
Sortir avec Finn était pour asseoir ma popularité.   
Puck était une erreur. Certes notre histoire à conduit à la naissance de Beth qui est tout sauf une erreur mais sortir avec lui n'était pas une bonne idée.   
Pour Sam avec le recul je pense que je le considérais plus comme un très bon ami. Je suis sortie avec lui car il était là au bon moment et il m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin.

En faisait le bilan de mes relations j'arrive à la conclusion que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'un garçon.   
Tout ça me fait penser au surnom dont Santana a décidé de m'affubler depuis que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments pour Rachel : "Fabgay". Ça m'a fait rire sur le coup mais maintenant ça me fait surtout réfléchir.   
Je pense que je suis lesbienne, Rachel n'est pas juste une exception comme je le pensais au départ. 

Cela me fait repenser à Julianne, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pris conscience que j'avais terriblement besoin de changement. Avant de partir elle m'a embrassé et ça m'a plus. C'était pas la première fois que j'embrassais une fille, ça m'était déjà arrivé avec Santana et Brittany en soirée mais avec Julianne c'était différent. Le geste n'était pas dicté par l'alcool et l'envie de s'amuser c'était juste un moment bref mais agréable. 

/\

Quand les dernières notes de _ABC_ des Jackson 5 résonnent dans l'auditorium, Monsieur Schuester applaudit vigoureusement. 

\- Bravo les jeunes! Avec une telle performance on est en bonne voie pour gagner les Sélections! 

Kurt me prend dans ces bras et je souris.   
Les Sélections approchent à grands pas et on s'entraine beaucoup. En ce moment on ne pense qu'à une chose : faire oublier notre échec aux dernières Nationales et aller le plus loin possible dans la compétition cette année. 

De nouveaux applaudissements se font entendre et une voix que nous connaissons tous bien s'élève. 

\- Bravo, dit Quinn en s'approchant lentement de la scène

\- Quinn! Répondons-nous tous en chœur. 

\- Salut tout le monde, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. 

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Monsieur Schuester. 

\- J'aimerais refaire partie de la chorale Monsieur. J'ai pas mal changé ces derniers temps et j'ai beaucoup réfléchis aussi. Le Glee Club m'apporte énormément et j'aimerais vous rejoindre si cela n'est pas trop tard. 

En entendant ses mots un grand sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Quinn a toujours été un super élément dans la chorale et ça me ferait aussi plaisir de chanter et danser avec elle. J'ai toujours regrettée d'avoir chanté un seul duo avec Quinn et j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir en refaire avec elle. 

Monsieur Schuester accueille la nouvelle avec un grand sourire. 

\- Avec grand plaisir Quinn. Ta présence nous sera d'une grande aide pour les Sélections. 

Nous applaudissons tous la nouvelle et Quinn nous rejoint sur scène. Tout le monde s'approche d'elle pour la saluer puis Monsieur Schuester relance notre entrainement. 

/\

A 19h la sonnette de la maison des Berry se fait entendre. C'est une Rachel toute excité qui va ouvrir. Leroy et Hiram ont décidés d'inviter Finn pour le dîner afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec le petit-ami de leur fille. 

Rachel constate joyeusement que Finn est à l'heure et qu'il a fait un effort vestimentaire. Le jeune homme porte une chemise bleu ciel ainsi qu'une cravate bleu marine avec de fines rayures blanches. 

La jeune femme est contente, sa relation avec Finn semble s'améliorer et elle espère que ce repas va faire changer d'avis ses papas sur son petit-ami. Elle sait qu'ils ne l'ont jamais réellement apprécié mais elle se dit que c'est peut-être car ils ne le connaissent pas assez. 

Hiram et Leroy accueille Finn et une fois quelques formules de politesses échangés, tout le monde passe à table. 

\- Alors Finn que veux tu faire après le lycée? Demande Leroy une fois que le repas est servi. 

Finn, surpris, avale avec peu d'élégance, la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre, sous le regard dégouté de Rachel. 

\- Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix. J'aimerais peut-être reprendre le garage de mon beau-père Burt ou monter une entreprise de nettoyage de piscine avec mon amie Puck. 

Les pères de Rachel hochent la tête. 

\- Et comment envisages-tu la suite avec Rachel? Demande Hiram. 

\- Euh je ne sais pas, je pense qu'on a encore le temps d'y penser. 

Rachel est un peu déçue de cette réponse, elle sait bien que Finn n'est pas un très grand romantique mais elle pensait qu'il avait des plus grands projets avec elle. 

La suite de la soirée se déroule dans une ambiance assez tendu. Finn ne semble rien remarquer mais il ne fait pas très bonne impression auprès d'Hiram et Leroy.   
Les deux hommes pensent que Rachel est née pour briller, ils connaissent la passion de leur fille pour le chant et les comédies musicales et ils ne pensent pas que Finn soit l'homme qu'il lui faut pour lui permettre de vivre son rêve. 

La soirée ne s'est pas éternisée, Finn est rapidement rentré chez lui une fois le repas achevé. 

Hiram pose une main sur l'épaule de sa fille qui vient de s'installer dans le canapé.

\- Ma chérie? Avec ton père on aimerait te parler de Finn. 

Rachel pousse un soupire et hoche simplement la tête. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de garder le silence mais elle craint cette conversation. Elle savait que ses pères avaient du mal avec Finn mais elle espérait qu'ils changeraient d'avis ce dîner. La jeune fille est forcée de constater que ce n'est pas le cas.   
Elle comprend les inquiétudes de ses pères mais elle aime Finn elle aimerait vraiment que ce soit le bon. 

\- Avec ton père on veut simplement ton bonheur mais on se demande si Finn est vraiment fait pour toi. 

\- Pourquoi vous pensez ça? J'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous ne l'aimiez pas. 

\- C'est pas qu'on ne l'aime pas, explique Hiram avec douceur. Mais on connaît tes ambitions et on veut le meilleur pour toi alors on se demande simplement si Finn est la personne qu'il te faut pour t'aider à accomplir ton rêve. 

\- Le sujet de l'avenir est assez sensible entre nous mais je aime Finn et il me rend heureuse. 

\- Alors si tu es heureuse c'est le principal chérie. Conclut Leroy en venant enlacer sa fille. 

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**A la prochaine!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voilà le septième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mme. Capaldi n'était pas connue pour être quelqu'un de particulièrement souriante préférant rester professionnelle pendant ses cours mais en ce mardi d'octobre elle ne put retenir un petit sourire à la fin de l'exposé de deux de ses élèves.  
Le sujet avait été très bien abordé et les élèves ne s'étaient pas cantonnées à des œuvres classiques mais avaient choisis quelques écrits plus moderne ce qui était, selon Mme. Capaldi, toujours appréciable. 

\- Bravo pour votre travail Quinn et Rachel, dit-elle en regagnant son bureau. Votre exposé était excellent, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

Les deux jeunes filles rassemblèrent leurs notes avant de regagner leurs places respectives.  
Un autre duo d'élève pris place devant le tableau pour présenter leur travail.

A la fin de l'heure Quinn alla trouver Rachel qui rangeait ses affaires dans son casier.

\- C'est super que notre explosé ait plu, on a vraiment bien travaillé.

Rachel lui répondit avec un grand sourire dont elle avait le secret et pris Quinn dans ses bras pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- C'est génial! On forme un bon duo, dit la brune en s'écartant de Quinn.

Les deux jeunes fille se regardaient en souriant avant que Rachel vienne briser le silence qui s'installait en demandant :

\- Quinn, est-ce qu'on est amie?

\- En quelques sortes oui.

\- Super! Tu viendras manger chez moi cette semaine alors?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Quinn en souriant.

Rachel salua Quinn d'un signe de main et tourna les talons.

L'ancienne blonde regarda Rachel s'éloigner la tête pleines de questions. Elle laissait de plus en plus fréquemment son regard s'attarder sur le corps de Rachel et elle n'était pas des plus discrète.  
Quinn ne pouvait plus le nier, elle était attirée par Rachel, amoureuse même mais elle savait que faire de ses sentiments. Elle pouvait avouer son amour à Rachel mais le risque de la perdre était trop important. Le plus simple consistait à faire comme si de rien n'était, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié et la compagnie de Rachel.

/\

C'était un jeudi après-midi pluvieux et Finn se rendait dans une petite rue commerçante de Lima. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait cette idée en tête, une idée peut-être folle et impulsive mais le jeune homme était sûr de lui.

Sa relation avec Rachel était complexe, ils ont mis du temps avant de sortir ensemble et leur couple semble inattendu : le sportif et la looseuse c'est étonnant.  
Mais ils avaient réussi à construire une relation malgré leurs différences.

Sa conversation avec les papas de Rachel lui revient en tête. Il leurs avait dit qu'il ne s'avait pas exactement ce qu'il envisageait pour son futur avec Rachel mais c'était faux. En ce moment Finn sentais bien que leur couple se détériorait alors il avait pris une grande décision dans une dernière tentative de faire repartir les choses entre eux.

Il allait demander Rachel en mariage.

Finn poussa la porte de la petite bijouterie de Lima avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

/\

Les traditions occupent une place importante chez la famille Berry.  
Mais s'il y en a bien une qui est plus importante que les autres c'est celle des gaufres du vendredi soir.

Hiram, Leroy et Rachel achevait la préparation du repas, quand Quinn descendit de sa moto.

L'ancienne blonde était stressée, oui oui Quinn Lucy Fabray, Reine des Glaces est ancienne capitaine des cheerleaders était stressée à l'idée de passer un repas chez les Berry.

Elle posa sa main sur l'élégant heurtoir qui ornait la porte de la maison tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte, Rachel se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

Quinn était magnifique, Rachel ne l'avait jamais vu vêtu ainsi mais cette tenue lui allait vraiment bien.  
L'ancienne blonde avait revêtue un jean et une chemise noire. Sa tenue assez sobre contrastait avec ses cheveux roses.

\- Rachel, dit Quinn avec une voix plus rauque que d'habitude, t'es super belle.

Rachel se sentit rougir devant ce compliment.  
Il est vrai que sa jupe à carreaux rouges et son son t-shirt noir moulant lui allaient particulièrement bien. On était bien loin des pulls animaux qu'elle portait dans ses premières années.

\- Merci Quinn t'es très jolie aussi.

La jeune fille essaya de camoufler sa gêne en tendant à Rachel une bouteille de vin et un bouquet de gardénia.  
Quinn espérait vivement que Rachel comprenait le langage des fleurs. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer ses sentiments de vive voix alors lui dire de manière dissimulé était la meilleure option. 

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent la salle à manger et Quinn observa avec attention la demeure des Berry. C'était une maison simple mais chaleureuse.  
En face d'une grande bibliothèque murale, qui avait attiré l'attention de la punk, se tenait un fauteuil vintage en cuir marron d'où Leroy se leva pour venir saluer son invité.

Hiram rejoignit son mari et tout le monde s'installa à table.  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Quinn apprécia particulièrement l'ambiance calme qui régnait chez les Berry. Depuis le départ de son père, la relation avec sa mère s'était considérablement améliorée mais tout cela prenait du temps. Elle n'avait donc pas l'habitude de dîner dans une ambiance si détendue. 

Vers 22h, Quinn décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle et sur une dernière recommandations d'Hiram et Leroy qui lui firent promettre d'être prudente sur le trajet du retour, l'ancienne blonde se retrouva adossée à sa moto en échangeant une dernière fois quelques mots avec Rachel.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée Rachel c'était très agréable.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir j'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça bientôt !

\- J'espère aussi, répondit l'ancienne cheerleader avec un sourire, bon je vais y aller il commence à se faire tard.

Rachel s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'entraîna dans un câlin dont elle avait le secret.

\- Merci d'être venue, rentre bien, dit Rachel en s'écartant légèrement de la jeune femme.

Quinn et Rachel se regardaient dans les yeux ne sachant plus quoi se dire.  
Le regard de Quinn dévia légèrement sur les lèvres de la chanteuse.  
La brune n'osait plus bouger, elle était comme hypnotisé par le visage de Quinn qui semblait s'approcher lentement du sien. Des milliers questions tournaient dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à s'écarter de son amie. 

La porte de la maison des Berry s'ouvrit brusquement, faisait s'éloigner les deux jeunes femmes l'une de l'autre.  
Hiram s'approcha de Quinn un casque de moto à la main.

\- Tiens tu avais oublié ça ! C'est quand même mieux pour faire de la moto!

Quinn remercia Hiram et rentra chez elle, les joues encore rouge de le cœur battant de son rapprochement avec Rachel.

* * *

  
**J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire!**

**A +**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien!**

**Voici le chapitre 8.**

* * *

Une légère vibration se fit ressentir dans le sac de Rachel. La jeune femme sortie de son état léthargique, elle avait passé une nuit affreuse. Le dîner avec Quinn s'était bien passé mais ensuite Rachel avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil et avait passé sa nuit à penser à Quinn et au trouble qu'elle avait ressenti sous le regard intense de l'ancienne cheerleader.  
Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit et sortie son téléphone.

_"Rejoint moi à l'auditorium." -Finn_

La brune eu un petit sourire. Elle était contente que Finn face des efforts dans leurs relations surtout après la soirée assez ratée chez ses parents. Mais le cœur de la chanteuse n'était pas vraiment à la fête, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait candidater pour entrer à la NYADA et elle n'avait toujours pas de réponses.  
Kurt avait reçu sa lettre il y a quelques jours, Rachel avait été contente pour lui mais le bonheur de son meilleur ami avait un goût amer dans la gorge de la chanteuse.  
Entre son absence de réponse de la NYADA et la fin de soirée passé avec Quinn, Rachel était vraiment perturbée.

La jeune femme mit ses pensées de côté et se dirigea dans l'auditorium. C'était dur de ne pas sans cesse penser à la NYADA mais il fallait qu'elle reste positive.

La brune descendit lentement les marches et les premières notes de _Hello, I Love_ _You_ de The Doors résonnèrent dans l'auditorium.  
Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la chanteuse et elle s'installa dans un fauteuil au premier rang.

Elle profita de la performance de son petit-ami et se leva pour l'applaudir à tout rompre quand la musique pris fin.  
Elle le rejoignit sur la scène et le pris dans ses bras.

\- Waouh, Finn c'était super! Tu comptes proposer cette chanson pour les Sélections?

\- Non en fait c'était pour toi que je chantais, j'ai besoin de te parler, assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

Rachel pris place et regarda Finn qui semblait stressé. C'était étrange de le voir comme, lui qui essayait sans cesse de se montrer rassurant. Il ne laissait pas souvent paraître sa nervosité et se cachait plutôt sous cet air un peu idiot qui lui a valu de nombreuses remarques de la part de Santana.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler, ça fait un long moment que j'y pense et je me lance enfin, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer. J'ai eu peur toute ma vie de pas être quelqu'un de bien, de ne pas rendre fier ma mère et mon père de là où il est. Je pense que je suis entrain de devenir l'homme que j'ai toujours voulu être, celui qui est à la hauteur de mon père. Et c'est en partie grâce à toi, tu es la personne dont j'ai besoin pour me guider quand je suis perdu, je sais que je peux toujours me référer à toi.  
Je sais bien que je suis pas le petit-ami parfait mais je t'aime alors c'est pour ça que je suis partie acheter ça il y a quelques jours.  
Je sais que c'est pas énorme, elle est assez simple mais je te l'offre avec toute la sincérité dont je suis capable.  
Rachel Berry, veux-tu m'épouser?

La brune était sans voix, chose assez rare pour être souligné. Elle regarda Finn les yeux écarquillé la bouche entrouverte incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Des millions de pensées jaillirent dans sa tête mais elle ne parlait pas à répondre à la question que Finn venait de lui poser.

-Je..., je suis très touché Finn mais je dois y réfléchir.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et s'enfuit de l'auditorium.

/\

Le lendemain Rachel entra dans les toilettes des filles où elle trouva Quinn qui se lavait les mains. Elle n'avait toujours pas donné de réponses à Finn et elle était perdue. 

\- Quinn tu tombes bien j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

L'ancienne blonde fusilla du regard un groupe de fille qui entraient dans les toilettes et celles-ci firent immédiatement demi-tour.  
Avec ces cheveux roses et ses piercings les gens la craignaient encore plus et, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle adorait ça.

\- Je t'écoute.

Rachel souffla un grand coup et leva les yeux vers Quinn.

\- Finn m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Quinn était sous le choc. Elle pouvait accepter la vision de Rachel avec Finn mais un mariage c'était trop pour elle. Elle imaginait déjà la jeune fille en robe blanche se dirigé vers un Finn aux airs de benêt le tout dans la petite mairie de Lima bien décorée pour l'occasion. Mon dieu il fallait à tout prix qu'elle empêche cela. 

\- Qu'est-ce tu lui as répondu ?

\- Je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir mais je pense que je vais dire oui.

\- Pour moi la réponse est toute trouvée tu ne peux pas l'épouser.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais, on est jeune mais il y a beaucoup de personnes qui se marie à notre âge. Je l'aime, il m'aime aussi et...

\- Rachel, c'est pas parce que beaucoup de personne se marie si jeune que tu dois faire pareil. Finn n'as pas de véritable projet et toi ton destin est à New York. Te marier avec lui c'est être sûre de ne jamais quitter Lima.

\- Je... Je n'ai toujours pas reçu ma lettre d'admission pour la NYADA, dit Rachel les larmes aux yeux. Je n'irais peut-être jamais à New York.  
Je pourrais rester là avec Finn, être heureuse.

\- Tu es faites pour aller à New York, tu ne seras pas heureuse si tu restes ici et que tu épouses Finn par défaut. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Je pensais que tu serais de mon côté, en tant qu'amie je pensais avoir ton soutien !

\- Rachel c'est justement parce que je suis ton amie que je ne peux pas te regarder ruiner ta vie en te mariant avec Finn sans rien dire, dit Quinn le ton dur.

La petite brune ne répondit rien et quitta les toilettes des filles sans rien dire. Elle avait vraiment besoin du soutien de Quinn et ne savais pas quoi faire si son amie n'approuvait pas son choix.  
Elle s'enfuit dans l'auditorium, le chant était la seule chose qui lui faisait du bien dans de tel moment. 

\- Putain! 

Le poing de Quinn s'abattit lourdement sur le miroir des toilettes des filles qui se brisa sous la force du choc. 

Le jeune fille ne se soucia peu de sa main ensanglanté et se pris le visage dans les mains.   
Mon dieu mais pourquoi était-elle incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments dès qu'il s'agissait de Berry? Et pourquoi continuait-elle à l'appeler Berry quand elle était énervée? Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour dans ses premières années quand elle jugeait la petite brune comme responsable des sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Et elle se détestait tellement pour cela. 

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre!**

**A +**


End file.
